An Aweful Lie
by Mrs.AdamBrody
Summary: Made an older story of mine better, less confusing : When Seth gets a phonecall that turns his world upside down,whats he gunna do with a gun, Ryan Summer and Marissa? R&R please!


_I wrote this story a long time ago, but Ive always loved this song, so I felt like making this fic a little better. Less confusing. Maybe get some more reviews:) please r&r._

An Awful Lie

I picked up the phone. Asked who it was. Zach. What does he want? And he tells me. He appologizes, he doesn't want to tell on you, Summer. "Shes just been hanging out with him for the past couple weeks, I guess." I thank him, and hang up the phone.

I don't want to believe him. I can't. I thought we were happy together, me and you. I break down, and start crying, on my bed, tearing the hair from my head. I don't care. It hurts, sure. But not as much as this. This news. You.

I straighten up, not wanting anyone to see me like this. I hate that you can do this to me. But you know you can, and part of me thinks thats why you've done it. Him.

I phone you, you must be satisified. I invite you over, like everythings fine. But once you're over, you know its not. I have a deep scowl on my face, and you know I know. You start tugging at your hair, too. I ask you why. You don't talk, so I tell you a story. One you know well.

"Two months ago, my Mom died. I was defistated, crushed. I remember everything, the casket closing. You said you hated my suffering, and that you'd take care of me. You'd always be there, Summer. But where are you know?"

You put your face in your hands, crying, appologizing and telling me that ''it wasn't ment to be this way.''

"Bullshit!" I yell, and I know Ryan hears me, I know. But I don't fucking care. Look what he's done to me.

And He walk in, with his stupid brooding face, and the wifebeater I thought he'd given up a year ago.

And he asks, "whats going on?" but then, he spots you, Summer. And he knows. And I don't have to tell him.

I have a flashback, though, of when I saw You the first time, in Marissa's room, getting ready for school, and looking in the Mirror that You and Marissa decorated together. And I get really pissed off. Because, not only did You and Ryan do this to me, You and Ryan did this to Marissa, too.

So, I pick up the phone, and call her. Your bestfriend, and I invite her over here. Because she ought to know too.

And I ask you both, why, and again neither of you say much, You keep crying, and Ryan keeps brooding, and Marissa walks in and asks whats going on. Shes just like Ryan.

He try to say something, but I stop him because he didn't have the balls to tell me, so he don't get to tell Marissa. I do.

"Your boyfriend. My girlfriend. They aren't that trustworthy, Marissa. Because, really, they are a couple." And I turn to you. "Or are you two just fucking?" I spit the word at you like blood in my mouth. You don't deserve my words, or my blood. Neither of you.

Poor Marissa. I didn't mean to do that to her, as she took off crying down the hall, up to my room. And he follows her, because he knows he has to. And that lets me be alone with you, Summer.

"Why?" I ask you again, wanting a reason. My voice was as soft as possible.

"We were drunk." You sob, like thats a fucking answer.

I start to laugh, a scary, empty laugh. "You were drunk? You were fucking drunk? I'm drunk all the time, Summer, and I don't go fucking my girlfriends bestfriends!" I yank at the hair on my head, and take a deep breath, kicking over the table beside me.

"Stop it!" You wispers quietly.

I turn around and face you. "Stop it? You stop it! You started it! He was my best friend!"

You nodd, knowing not to go any farther, cuz you knows I'm fucking mad, and I call for Ryan and Marissa.

And when they don't come, I scream, and I yell and that fucking gets them downstairs.

"Now that everyones downstairs I can start."

"Start what?" You say, a little too loudly, and I stare at you. You pipe down.

"Marissa." I look at her, and her crying face red and blochy, and for once in her life she doesn't look beautiful. "I'm sorry." She nodds. Thats it.

"Ryan." And I look at him, his head is down, his wifebeater almost clear from sweat. "You were the only best friend I'd ever had. But you've actually made me glad I hadn't had one before you, now. Because you let me see what bestfriends really are. Assholes, backstabbers and betrayers, traitors. Thanks, buddy."

And I turn to you, Summer, last of all. "I've loved you forever. Until now. You chose to do what you did, drunk or not."

I looked down, then looked up again, and you draw back. "No one has noticed my gun, I take it." I take it from the holder across my waist, and bring it up. I hold it up to Ryan. He stares into the end of it. I move onto Marissa. She draws back, and I wisper "I don't even have a reason for you." and point it towards You. "Your choices were given, now you must live them. Or not live at all. But do you want that?"

You shake your head breifly, and I see a tear roll down your face. At that moment, I let out all my tears, and I wisper to you a "you've broken my heart."

I take the gun, and hold it to my temple. Take a deep breath, and pull the triger.


End file.
